A frozen hell
by Chiisai.x.Kitsune
Summary: “I told you I would get you Arthur. And I don’t lie about that kind of things. What I want, I get and you’re no different. Nothing can save you from my hold. Nothing can break you free. Just accept your fate, but just keep in mind, I’ll never leave you be


Hey guys! After months I have finally returned to the all great and powerful fanfiction! Harayyyyyy! Anyway, I know that some of you are going to kill me for not updating my Final Fantasy VII Stories (Odd one out and sister) But I promise I shall make it up to you...sometime soon. ANYWAY! Hope you enjoy some smutty yaoi XD Pairings - Russ/UK and hintings of FrUK. WARNINGS - Rape, torture, and anything else that goes along with Russia xD

* * *

He sighed happily as strong arms wrapped around him as if saying 'mine'.  
"Good morning comrade."  
The Englishman froze as he realised that the arms did not belong to his French lover, no, they were much too cold.

"What? Not going to say anything? That's a disappointment; I thought you were supposed to be a gentleman."

Arthur's breath hitched, not moving, but slightly shaking a little bit. Where was Francis? But then it came back to him; Francis was away at Japan's house, checking out the best Sakura tree viewing spots in the county.

"I noticed your oh-so-wonderful-Francis had left you for a while. That was a mistake. He knew I wanted you, and yet, he left you unprotected. I thought he loved you, obviously not." That Russian accent in his ear, that cold breath on his neck, it was too much. He tried to squirm out but the hold around his waist was so tight it was almost painful.

"I told you I would get you Arthur. And I don't lie about that kind of things. What I want, I get and you're no different. Nothing can save you from my hold. Nothing can break you free. Just accept your fate, but just keep in mind, I'll never leave you be." With that he flipped the green eyed man over onto his stomach with a playful glint in his eye.

"I belong to no one except Francis. I am his and his only. NO ONE will EVER change that. But you think you can. Well you are mistaken, you sad son of a bitch."

That statement earned Arthur a harsh slap that left a bright red hand mark across his check and the right corner of his mouth to bleed.

"I don't take kindly to being insulted. Take your words back and I will be gentle."

Arthur smirked before whispering: "Yeah...when hell freezes over.

"Wrong answer."

There was no more talk...well if you don't count muffled exclamations as talk. Ivan's lips were cold and hard against the blonde's, it was wrong...but yet unwontedly arousing.  
Arthur did not want this. And as much as he hated to admit it, he was not strong enough to fight off the Russian. This didn't stop him though. Maybe violence wasn't the best idea against the slightly insane man. As soon as Arthur bit down on his tongue, Ivan broke the kiss and wrapped his gloved hand around the smaller man's neck and squeezed, just enough to make him gasp for air and struggle to get out of the hold.

"Iggy, Iggy, Iggy, when will you ever learn? Face it, you cannot beat me. If you tried to fight me, it wouldn't be much of a battle. You'd be a broken bloody mess in mealy seconds." Ivan laughed and drove his knee warningly in between the Englishman's legs, dangerously close to his crotch.

After he chuckled once more at his struggling captive, he released his deathly hold on the other mans neck and bent down to kiss, nip and suck on it instead. Ivan smirked as he could feel Arthur's unwanted arousal pressing against his knee, only separated by the thin layer of pyjama pants.

The shorter man couldn't swallow the low moans and slight whimpers that were forcing their way out of his mouth, giving the Russian the satisfaction of hearing what he was make his captive do. That was until he figured he still had use of his hands and he wandered why Ivan hadn't be bothered to restrain them in some kind of way.  
Still choosing not to learn his lesson, he pulled roughly at the Russian's hair, making a few strands pull roughly out and him to snap his head out and narrowing his eyes at Arthur. Woops. He knew pain was coming to him but he didn't know it would come that fast. He didn't even see the glint of silver as the knife came down and swiped swiftly through the skin on his shoulder.

"This is what happens when you don't play nice, comrade." Ivan whispered before forcing Arthurs head up roughly by his hair and sliding the knife lightly across his collar bone and chest.  
Arthur held back the groans and screams as more and more crimson lines would appear, his skin being ribboned by one single knife. No matter how hard he clenched his jaw together; more groans would just seep out, alerting the Russian that he was succeeding on sharing his pain with the smaller man.

In just a few minutes, the green eyed man was whimpering for Ivan to stop, tears streaming down his face and more and more screams trying to force their way out. But Ivan didn't stop, no, he just got more creative.

"Did you know, if you hit a human being enough times on the thigh, their artery will eventually burst and they would die of slow and painful internal bleeding?", Russia stated whilst getting out his signature faucet pipe and looking at his reflexion in the silver metal.  
Arthur didn't answer. He was too busy trying to mentally numb the aching cuts on his chest, trying to block the crimson lines from his sight. Unfortunately for him, the Russian wasn't asking a rhetorical question. The pipe came down; hitting him in the chest; bruising a few ribs and making him cough up more of the crimson liquid.

"N-no I didn't know that! P-please stop! S-Stop now! Please!" The Englishman whimpered.

"I will stop...only if you agree to one thing...Become one with Russia, Da?"

Arthur looked at him with hatred filled eyes before he unexpectedly started laughing hysterically, blood still coming out but he looked too preoccupied in his laughter to notice. Russia questioned him what hell was so funny but he just replied by laughing even harder.

"Y-you really think that I'm THAT unfaithful! I LIVE for Francis. To me, he is the only thing I could live for. And NOTHING is ever going to change that, NOTHING!"

Kolkolkolkol

Arthur fell silent after he's eyes laid upon the fuming Russian.

Kolkolkolkol

WHAK!

The pipe connected with the smaller man's head, leaving him to remember no more.

----  
He was cold. He was naked. And he couldn't see.

"Awake yet, my pet?" The Russian accent taunted from across the room. Arthur couldn't see but he most definitely could picture that the nation was standing at the doorway, smiling, with his rape face on, Vodka in one hand and some type of weapon in the other.

Arthur felt vulnerable with his sight gone; but as soon as he reached the blindfold, he was pushed down roughly into the bed, with his hands pinned to either side of him.

"I don't think you understand the kind of situation you're in at the moment." The Russian accent whispered into his ear, making the hairs on the back of his neck to stand up. "What I say goes. There is no point in resisting me. If you do, that'll only make things much harder for you."

It seems Arthur wasn't getting the message. He tried to wriggle his hands out of the iron grip but that only made him more wrapped up in the Russian's web.

One hand was pulled roughly out to the end of the bed. With almost impossible speed Ivan managed to tie it securely with a long piece of rope.

The other hand was pulled and restrained.

"GET OFF ME YOU GIT!" Arthur managed to scream out, despite his fear.

"I am no git. I don't even really know what it actually means. But also as I told you before Arthur..." Ivan leaned in to whisper into the smaller man's ear. "I don't take too kindly on being insulted."

Arthur tried to kick his legs out of his grasp. But he couldn't. Ivan was just too strong.

Both legs tied. But all four limbs, squirming and trying to break free of their restrains. But all that was accomplishing was an extreme case of robe burn.

"This is amusing comrade. It's like breaking a birds wings and then watching it try to fly. But it can't. It's stuck in a cage; a cage that you are now stuck in. And you know what? The only key to that cage is six little words. 'I'll become one with you'. But I'll only accept that statement in Russian. If you say it in English, this encounter will be so much more painful and I will not stop until you can say it in my language, not yours."

Arthur shut his eyes tight, trying to block the slightly insane man from his senses. Francis. He wanted to think of Francis. Think of him touching him. Think of him whispering in his ear French compliments. Think of him embracing him with warm and loving arms.

The Russian smirked at the sight of his captive. He leaned down and traced the pale skin with a gloved hand, making it shiver where ever he touched.

"F-Francis."

Ivan twitched.

That name. That cursed name!

Arthur couldn't hold back the screams as an un-gloved hand scratched across his already torn up chest. Tears dribbled down the blindfold, only making the Russian fume even more.

"Forget about him. FORGET ABOUT HIM NOW! YOU'RE MINE NOW AND AS SOON AS YOU ADMIT IT THE BETTER." That was it. Ivan...was...PISSED.

Arthur could feel the Russian who was on top of him, reach over to get something. He hadn't a clue what it was...until it was pressed to his forearm. Screams filled the room, music to Ivan's ears. He pressed the white hot metal rod to his captives arm even harder, burning the flesh to extreme measures.  
Arthur begged and whimpered for him to stop. But Russia wasn't listening. And he wouldn't. Not until he agreed to become one with the larger nation. But the Englishman couldn't! He was marrying Francis! Francis, his one and only lover! The only man who could touch him like this! The only man who was able to punish him whenever he desired! The only man allowed to claim the green eyed man his!

"NO! I AM NOT UNFAITHFUL! PLEASE UNDERSTAND ME! I'D RATHER DIE A THOUSAND DEATHS THEN BETRAY FRANCIS! I KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO BE BETRAYED! I KNOW HOW MUCH PAIN IT CAUSES! I'D RATHER SACRIFICE MYSELF THEN LET FRANCIS EXPERIENCE THAT!"  
The room was silent except for Arthur's loud sobs.

"That can be arranged."

Sight flooded Arthur's vision as the blindfold was tugged off. He wished it hadn't been. The walls were a stone grey...but a massive sunflower was painted on the far wall. But even then it looked depressing as all four walls were splattered with dry blood and other unidentified liquids.  
But something was odd about the room. Apart from being extremely cold, it also looked like the whole thing was made under cement.

"This is my private cellar. No one knows it exists...well no one living that is. Right now we are under 5ft of cement, the only way up is by a staircase behind that cement door but then another door is at the top of the stairs, but its hidden behind a closet that only I am strong enough to move."

Of course only the Russian could get an unconscious person from England to Russia, no questions asked.

The smile Ivan gave the Englishman was enough to make anyone shake in their boots and run for the hills, but unfortunately for Arthur, he was kind of incapable of running at the moment.  
Purple eyes met green ones as Ivan leaned down and inhaled the other man's scent.

"Urghh, you smell like that French frog. I think I can try and beat that stench from you." Before the smaller nation could object, he whimpered in pain as a riding crop came down and hit him harshly on the chest, opening the rest of his cuts.

Again and again, the crop would come down, making Arthur whimper and sob, his eyes getting red and puffy from crying. But he wouldn't scream, no, he would not let Ivan's ego grow any bigger than what it already was.

"Hmm...What can I do to make you scream?" Ivan murmured whilst leaning down to nibble on the others ear. He run his hand over one of Arthur's nibbles, rubbing it to hardness, earning a low moan from him. "You won't respond to anything done on the outside of your body...but wouldn't be a shame if I tore up the inside of it?"  
Arthur tensed. He knew what the other man was capable of, the scars on Torris' back was proof of that. Cold hands ran along his rib cage, making him shiver and bite back a moan. Ivan's head snapped up and he smiled childishly; as if he had just thought of the best ever game to play. He jumped off the smaller man and off the old bed completely. His back was turned so Arthur couldn't see what the Russian had retrieved from a brief case over the other side of the room.  
"Don't seem so frightened." Ivan purred as he stalked towards his captive with the retrieved item hidden behind his back. "You have the power to stop this. You know you do. It's only six little words Arthur."

"EVEN IF I DID SAY IT, I DON'T EVEN KNOW IT IN RUSSIAN!" The younger man shouted and once again started pulling at his restraints.  
Ivan chuckled at the movement, seeing the struggling was causing Arthur serious rope burn, before leaning in to whisper in his ear.  
"Well, you better learn."  
The next noise that came out of Arthur's mouth was like music to the Russians ears. He drove the device deeper and deeper into his captive, feeling the blood starting to run down his legs.

"S-STOP! O-OH GOD! I-IVAN, P-PLEASE TAKE IT OUT!"

"Take it out? But it's not even on its highest setting yet!" To prove his point, he moved the dial on the base of the dildo up, making the Englishman scream until his lungs went hoarse.

"God I love the sounds that come out of your mouth Arthur. Now come for me, pet. Scream my name." The purple eyed nation order whilst thrusting the device as far as it would go into the other.  
His back arched as his scream became more intense. Everything was hurting but that didn't stop how much pleasure the action was causing Arthur. His eyes crossed and rolled back as he came, his spunk almost hitting Ivan's coat.

The Russian leaned down and covered the panting lips with his; giving Arthur a gentle yet passionate kiss.

"Good boy."

The Englishman was in too exhausted to notice Ivan undoing his restrains.

"I'll see you in the morning my pet. Do try and get some sleep." With that, the Russian left Arthur alone in the chamber like room without a second word.

It had been days since Ivan had left Arthur alone; three to be exact. Each day he would sit in the middle of the room, on the cold cement, his arms wrapped around his legs and his mind remembering his wonderful partner.

"I'm so sorry Francis. He was too strong for me. Please forgive me. I don't know what to do! P-please...save me." He sobbed into his arms.

"_WHERE THE HELL IS HE IVAN?!" _Arthur's head snapped up as he heard the exclamation from upstairs.

"_I don't know what you're talking about."_

"_DON'T BULLSHIT ME! I KNOW HE'S HERE!" _Francis shouted.

"_Francis, have you checked Matthew's or Alfred's houses? Or did or automatically assume that I kidnapped him. Search my entire house, I guarantee you will not find him."_

Arthur heard the front door slam before the one on top of the staircase opened.

"Francis." Arthur whispered before he felt two jacket clad arms wrap around him. Tiny kisses were placed on his neck and shoulders. He didn't say anything, just stayed in the same foetal position, silent tears dripping down his face.

"You don't need him, and the longer it takes you to admit it, the worse it's going to be for you. I'm generally a nice guy when people do as I tell them... Arthur you're freezing!"  
The Englishman didn't say anything, just sat there, moulding everything over in his head.  
Why did Francis leave? Was he coming back? He really didn't believe Ivan...did he? NO! NO HE DIDN'T! Francis was coming back to save him! He was sure of it. And he was determined to see him again...even if it was after death.  
He pulled away from the Russian, curling up into a ball in a corner of the room. Ivan looked hurt for a second, and then angry. He marched over to the green eyed man and back handed him, leaving a trail of blood down the corner of his mouth.

"Never ignore me comrade, it doesn't turn out very well." With that, he lifted Arthur roughly up by his arms and swiftly knotted his hands together with his scarf and tied them onto a handle that he had bolted to the wall. Ivan leaned in and blew on the Englishman's collar bone, amused at how the skin would shiver and tiny goose bumps would appear.  
"Say you're sorry Arthur." The Russian ordered. Arthur bit his lip and shook his head, trying to magically dry his tears that were trying to force their way out. "Wrong answer." Ivan bit down…hard. Tears started streaming down the younger man's face while his screams filled the room. Blood dribbled down, but the Russian made sure all of it was licked or sucked off, pulling Arthur's head back roughly by his hair to gain him better access.

The whimpers and moans that were coming out of his mouth were like music to Ivan's ears. He would soon break and Ivan knew this…he just had to get a tad bit more creative. One long finger traced his jaw, down his neck, down his chest, his stomach and stopped when it arrived between his legs.

"Maybe pain wasn't the right way to go about this. How, my dear Arthur, would you take pleasure? I want you to scream my name in a moment of pure passion. I want your cute face to be all red and flushed. I want you heavily breathing but begging for more from me. I want you to say you'll become one with me and never ever leave me. Do it Arthur. Beg for me. Do it, like the little slut you are."  
Arthur couldn't help but get flushed by the little speech the Russian just made. He couldn't help but watch as Ivan started to shrug out of his signature coat, but before he threw it away, he retrieved a full bottle of vodka from one of the many pockets. He opened it and pushed it to the Englishman's lips but he refused it, clenching his jaw together to deny the Russian access. Ivan smiled and poured the alcohol down Arthur's wounds that had just started healing. The younger man held back a scream but he couldn't help the whimpers that forced their way through his teeth.

"C'mon Arthur, the more you resist, the harder it's going to be, I've said this already. Just accept it. You're mine." Ivan chuckled before taking a swig of vodka but not swallowing it. He moulded his lips onto the younger man's, forcing him to swallow the drink or choke. Arthur had no choice but to swallow the burning drink, coughing and splattering afterwards.

"More." The Russian urged but the younger man shook his head, not realising that it was an order not a question. The bottle was forced to his lips and dipped up. Again Arthur had no choice but to drink.

The alcohol was like poison to his throat, burning and searing its way down. After a few more mouthfuls, Arthur was having a hard time trying to keep his thoughts straight. Though he drunk often, it would only take him a few drinks for him to be an absolutely stumbling and hiccupping mess.

"See? That wasn't so bad now was it? Now can you do something for me? Can you moan my name? No, scream it. Scream it like the little slut you are." Ivan whispered seductively whilst rubbing himself against the smaller man, earning a slightly sluggish moan.

"Do you want this?" Ivan asked with a smirk. Arthur shut his eyes tightly but nodded and whimpered…which kind of sounded like begging. The Russian smirked before kissing down the blondes neck and whispering 'I was right…you are a little slut.'  
He worked his way down skin, leaving red marks forming on the pale complexion. The Englishman rewarded him by letting out moans and whimpers; it was like music to Ivan's ears. A large hand trailed down his stomach and down between his legs and grasped the younger man's erection. Arthur moaned, whimpered and shook his head, only barely managing to get out the words 'need you now'. Of course if he was sober, he would've been struggling and screaming out 'no' but the Russian wouldn't have listened even if he did.  
"Such a slut." Ivan sighed but trailed his hand down even further, rubbing his finger against Arthur's entrance.  
Something must if snapped in the Englishman's head because suddenly his eyes shut open and forcefully kneed the taller man right between the legs. After shouting many curses in Russian, he picked up the knife from his jacket. At first Arthur thought he was going to be cut or stabbed but then his ropes were cut open and the release of his hands sent his body tumbling to the ground.

"I thought we already went over this Arthur, the more you resist, the harder it's going to be. And now, after that little display, it's going to be fucking hard. You won't know the meaning of pain until I'm through with you." With that, he propped the smaller man's legs up on his shoulders, quickly and roughly, earning and surprised yelp from the other. Ivan picked up the discarded vodka bottle and smirked.

"I actually have no more lube lying around so…I supposed this will have to do." He chuckled as Arthur's eyes went wide, and he tried to struggle but the Russian's iron hold was too strong for him. He flat out screamed when the alcohol was poured into his entrance as it was burning his insides. Asides from causing him pain, the vodka was having other effects. His moves became sluggish and his thoughts even more hazy then before. He couldn't help but moan as the more drunk he got, the hornier he got.

"R-Russia-san~" He groaned whilst ting to claw at the ground.

"Russia-san? You've never called me that before. Does this mean you'll become one with mother Russia, da?"  
The Englishman shook his head but moaned again.  
"N-No, I just want to be one w-with I-Ivan right now…n-not Russia."  
Ivan laughed before answering. "Hehe you just wait, you will." With that, he snaked one finger down and gently pushed it into Arthur's entrance, pumping and curling, looking for the other's sweet spot. He knew when he had found it as Arthur's beautiful screams filled the room. But they weren't screams of pain; they were pure pleasure, begging for more.

Ivan added another finger, pumping harder, each time hitting the others perfect spot.

"I-IVAN! P-PLEASE! I…I NEED YOU NOW!" Arthur screamed out in a heat of great passion.

"With pleasure." The Russian simply answered and slid his fingers out. He sighed happily as the younger man moaned with a mixture between pleasure and need. "Just a matter of time my pet." He whispered before lining himself in and pushing slowly in, Arthur moaning and whimpering in response.  
"F-faster…please!" He cried as his fingernails tried to dig into the cold cement. The Russian happily complied, thrusting in hard and deep, erotic screams coming from the other blonde's mouth.

"I-IVAN!" Arthur screamed out but held on, not letting his body end the pleasurable experience. The Russian knew the exact spot to hit, sending Arthur into a slutty whimpering bitch, never seeming to stop his constant whimpers and moans. But when Ivan curled his hand around the Englishman's cock, he knew he wouldn't last very long. Ivan pumped his cock hard and faster, as if asking him to orgasm, asking him to scream his name until his throat ran horse. Due to his drunken and lustful state, Arthur couldn't help but fulfil his wishes.  
His back arched and his cock twitched as his eyes crosses and rolled back into his head. His scream seemed to last for hours as the blonde came, his cum dripping down the Russians hand but Ivan didn't seem to mind…he didn't even seem to be anywhere close to finishing with his captive. He kept on thrusting into the younger man. He was just in love with the sounds that were coming out of Arthur's mouth.  
He lasted another ten minutes before his even pace became quicker and wilder. He couldn't help but let out small moans of his own but he managed to keep in the scream that was threatening to seep its way through his teeth.  
"ARTHUR! Y-YOUR MINE!" He screamed before he finally finished, his white bodily fluids filling the younger man up but Arthur was panting too hard to notice.

Ivan collapsed onto the younger man in a puffing and satisfied state. The look on Arthur's face indicated that if he didn't get rest soon, he was going to fall asleep in the state he was in.

It was probably the most respectful thing the Russian had ever done for him but when Ivan detached himself from the younger man; he pulled the light brown over him before walking out the chamber like room.

It was probably seven at night when the Russian decided to go back downstairs. He knew by then that Arthur had probably sobered up right now and was probably crying in the corner. His suspicions were confirmed as he saw the tiny body in the corner of the room, his back facing Ivan.

"There's no use denying it Arthur. You said you would become one with Ivan. And it's just a matter of time before you become one with my country. You know Francis would never want you now, you've been unfaithful. Just make it easier for yourself and me and say it!" Ivan almost yelled but kept his temper under control when the younger man stood up and looked up at him with an absolutely bloody curdling glare.

"DON'T SAY HIS NAME! YOU AREN'T DIGNIFIED ENOUGH FOR THAT! YOU'RE A CRUEL AND HATEFUL BASTARD THAT CAN GO BURN IN HELL! NO ONE HAS RESPECT FOR YOU AND NO ONE EVER WILL! YOU THINK THAT YOU CAN TAKE WHAT EVER YOU WANT! BUT YOU'RE SADLY MISTAKEN! YOU WILL NEVER NO WHAT LOVE IS AS YOU'LL NEVER BE LOVED! JUST PISS OFF AND LEAVE ME AND FRANCIS THE FUCK ALONE!" The blonde screamed possible louder than he had just a few hours ago.  
The Russian couldn't control his temper anymore. He strode up to the much smaller man and back handed him so hard that Arthur fell to the ground with a cry. He then bent down and lifted Arthur's head up roughly by his hair to whisper in his ear.

"Did you know that you talk in your sleep? You were dreaming about that frog last night. You yelled his name and then the word 'no' over and over again. This gave me an idea. If Francis was out of the picture then you would have no one to be faithful to, da?"  
Arthur's eyes widened as he realised the Russian's intensions.

"NO! DON'T GO NEAR HIM! PLEASE DON'T HURT HIM! YOU'VE HAD YOUR FUN WITH ME SO JUST LEAVE US BOTH BE! PLEASE!" Arthur begged as tears starting dripping down his face but Ivan just licked them away.

"I'm afraid I can't do that comrade. You see, Francis is the only thing standing between you and me. Either he stays safe and you become one with me, or he meets an unfortunate end and you become one with me by force, it's your choice." The slightly insane man chuckled.  
Arthur couldn't help but break down in tears.

"ублюдок" Arthur whispered which made the older man smirk at.

"Ahh so you do know Russian! You dirt little liar… I'd better start telling the truth from now on Arthur, the life of your beloved is on the line."

"Fine…" The blonde murmured and closed his eyes lightly as more and more tears starting streaming down his pale skin.

"I'm sorry; I didn't quite catch that, could you repeat it."

"I SAID FINE YOU BASTARD! Я стану один с тобой!"  
The Englishman's lips were captured by Ivan's and he was swept into a passionate but surprisingly lovingly kiss.

"I knew you would see it my way! Now it's just the matter of proving to me that you deserve to come upstairs. I'll see you in a bit!" Ivan chuckled happily before detaching himself from the other and skipping up the stairs.

Arthur didn't move an inch after that. He just stared at the same spot on the floor for hours. No movements going through, his body, no thoughts going through his head. He just sat. That was until the spot started looking more and more like the Frenchman he so dearly loved. He thought about his dream last night.

"_Arthur I can't take this anymore. Ivan won't stop until he has you and the only thing standing between you is me… I think it would be best if you started to forget about me. And the best way to forget about someone is to lose them so no more memories can be harder. But promise me something Arthur. Promise you won't follow me. I have outlived my life, and now it's time for you to live yours. I want you to be happy but not in death. Do this one thing for me please?" Francis asked as he kissed Arthur's forehead so delicately thought it was almost ghostly, like he had already began to fade away. The Englishman made no attempt to wipe away the tears that stained his cheeks but he nodded slowly, making the older nation smile warmly. "Goodbye, Môn amour." With that the Frenchman lifted to knife up to his throat. Blood dripped to the floor and onto the Englishman's head as Francis fell back. Tears mixed with blood. Arthur outstretched his hand and closed his lovers eyes before reaching out with his other hand and smearing out the blood to make the words 'I love you'_

Arthur stared at the floor and grabbed one of the rocks that had detached from the crumbling wall. He opened one of the cuts on his chest with it, covering the tip of the rock with blood before bringing it the ground and writing the words 'I love you'.

* * *

A: Sooooo how was it? Reviews are always niiiiice... I did go through some hell writing this as in my group I always roleplay at Iggy...My friend Codiie (Francis) Got real mad at me for writing it...and some stuff happened... ANYWAY! xD Baii!!

BTW: here are some of the Russian words in used:  
ублюдок - Bastard  
Я стану один с тобой - I'll be one with you

Yeah, I used the google translator, as we all know, is the crapiest translator none to the internet universe so if anyone has a better translation, tell me plzzzzzz =^.^=


End file.
